Lizzy the Squirrel Monkey
Princess Elizabeth "Lizzy" the Squirrel Monkey of the Orchid Kingdom is one of the last of the living royals on Planet Tropic. Her primary objective is to restore her cherished kingdom to its glory days with her as its leading monarch. Concept and Creation Lizzy was created back in 2008 by creator Rocky K. She was the first "girly" character in the series, and made to be some sort of cheerleader. She was elevated to "princess" status later the same year when Chemical Chaos was being reworked for the second time. Lizzy's development changed greatly over time, most notably in personality. At the beginning, the squirrel monkey was no more than a silly rich girl with a cutesy crush on the leading male protagonist of the series. Since then, her bossy and snobby sides have been emphasized, and her independence tweaked to fit her age and background. In modern times, she remains unfinished, but it is likely meant to accommodate future stories in the series. History Lizzy was born on the 8th of Nenemi in the year 2,305. As a descendant of the great Feed warriors from the Second World War, Princess Elizabeth's family was given most of the land, power and wealth in the country of Cornucopia. Upon Cornucopia's governmental reformation at the time, beginning with the Orchid Kingdom's rival nation (the Kingdom of Melonia, the second richest domain on the continent), mass assimilation into the the new nation worried the current throne-holders. Refusing to give up their land, the Orchid Kingdom raged war with the newly fused Melonia-Cornucopia sovereignty. Stella the Cat, a famous witch and sorceress within the Orchid nation, had been called upon to help the Kingdom cheat to twin the war. In the event that she betrayed the family, they forced her to put a spell on the royal family to take sure she or any other witch/wizard/warlock/sorcerer couldn't kill them with any and all magic. After the Melonia-Cornucopian government had found that she was helping, they quickly stole her away by bribing her with riches and a seat of power in the new nation. Stella took the offer without a second thought, even after the young Princess Lizzy attempted to beg her not to join them. This sparked their bitter rivalry between the cat and the monkey. With the witch on the side of the expanding super-government, the Orchid Kingdom was doomed to fall within the next few years. Shortly after the young Princess' 10th birthday, to which she was forced to suffer a year without gifts or parties in fear of financial plunder, the castle and central city was overthrown. With the murder of her parents, crushed by the crumbling walls of their home, Lizzy crawled up miraculously and out of the rubble to find Stella the one responsible for the crime. In a very unprincess-like rage, Lizzy brutally attacked the witch, and because her powers could not affect Lizzy directly (unlike her parents to which it was not a spell, but the wall that killed them), Stella had to rely on her physical strength and abilities. Their battle carried on for several minutes before the young girl forced the cat to use an untested time travel spell; this was meant to start the war all over again and bring back her parents. However, this was unsuccessful, and instead it had cast the two far into the future instead, consequently leading to the eventual take over of the Cornucopian govenrment system. For Shock Value After Stella and Lizzy had realized where they were, they fought eagerly to discover "when" they were and how far that was from their original times. The biggest hit home was seeing the Orhicd Kingdom in ruins for a tourist attraction, and a small park was made in honor of the final family that once ruled over the region. This caused the squirrel monkey to be very depressed, seeing as no one would believe that she was the missing princess from over 2,592 years ago. Stella, on the other hand, found this to be a new opportunity to start a new business in a world where magic wasn't exactly commonplace (at least, anymore). Too depressed to care, Lizzy sunk herself into poverty, stealing food and money to get by from the tourist attraction and gift shop and housed herself in the ruins of her castle. For the next five months, the young girl remained until a certain researcher and superhero came to her rescue. Hearts on Fire Mysterious rumors kicked off around the area that the ghost of the missing Princess was haunting the old castle. Raven the Crow, junior researcher for the Department of Knowledge, took the opportunity to venture to the local tourist attraction to investigate, hoping to report on some supernatural activity. Because Wrathias Kaos had dropped in for the time, he decided to help the bird on her quest to solve the mystery or, in the very least, get some kind of information out of it. With Lizzy alive and desperately wanting someone to believe she was the true heir to the throne, she appeared before her visitors in her original tattered gown. With the crow and the hedgehog on scene, Lizzy pressed the two to inform the media about her sudden arrival in the future, but Raven refused to do so without first cleaning up the young girl and getting her to a hospital. Before they could leave, Stella returned to gloat about her new business doing exceedingly well for someone who just started. Wrath stood up for the young girl, standing in Stella's way of doing any major harm to her. Furious that anyone would dare try and fight back to destroy the rest of the attraction, the park and safer areas included. Her destructive power was useless against Wrath's speed, but he still had much trouble taking down the witch. After calling in Tori Kaos for help, Wrath and his aunt finally stopped the feline and ended her rampant raging. Before she was arrested, she attempted to lay a curse on the two family members, but they were shielded by the anti-magic Lizzy. With that, Tori knocked out and locked away Stella before she could do anything else. Lizzy, however, was already head over heels for the hedgehog, and stole his first kiss before being whisked off to the hospital by Raven. Aishee and Tea While at the hospital, Lizzy encountered and ended up rooming with a young athlete known as Felicia, who seemed to suffer a broken arm and memory-crippling concussion. Upon learning she played Aishee, a Tropican sport that, still in Lizzy's time, was only played by birds or those who could fly. Felicia confirmed that in the modern world, Aishee was played by all who had strong legs, and no longer exclusive to fliers. Her accident was triggered when she attempted a tricky hand-stand and fell from a decent drop. Young Elizabeth learned more than she ever thought she could from talking to the very ditzy and hyperactive Anootian. The more she spoke to the girl, the more she picked up on new terminology, mannerisms and a plethora of 4th Milleniumm things. With this knowledge, she felt as if she could reconquer her old Kingdom and instead of making war with the inevitable, make peace and house those who weren't happy with Cornucopian government and how it worked. Immediately, she idealized working alongside Wrath, who she hoped would be her future King. After her appointment with the doctors, Raven returned to pick the girl up and took her back to her apartment for cleaning up. It was there that she gained her current outfit and design, liking it despite it not being pink or bejeweled. She also, from this point on, was to live with Raven until her master plan was complete. Other Appearances Galactic Knights In 2008, Lizzy appeared alongside Rocky and Wrath in the short-lived webcomic "Sonic and the Galactic Knights". Appearing on page 3 after Wrath attacked the accursed Demon that which was after the Chaos Emeralds, she chases Wrath down only to be stopped by his mother. After being scolded, she is immediately captured and held against her will, nearly being eaten by the Demon. She was quickly rescued by Genesis, acting as a plot device so he could make his heroic introduction. Her comedic relief-esque role largely reflected her poor construction as a character. This was Lizzy's first outing in a comic, ever. You Are A Pirate! Lizzy first appeared in a 2009 online AU roleplay as the Captain of a team of seven Pirates. Her sinister rival, Captain Wrath, fought her and her crew for a heap of treasure on the coast of a nearby continent ran by creepy monks. Team Tropic on Planet Rodger An AU drama track made back in 2011 featured Lizzy, Wrath and Kane the Komodo Dragon before they ere sent to a mystical world called "Roger" with Team Geneforce. The track began with Lizzy, visiting Kane who was repairing the Transdimensional Teleporter after the events of Chemical Chaos. She demanded to see Wrath, even after he told her the mechanism wasn't a toy to be played with. Mysteriously, Wrath appeared anyway due to a malfunction in the system and Lizzy was overjoyed with the result. Shortly after Kane began to regret his choices in repairing, a white light engulfed the trio. The track ended there and there were no more tracks created, likely due to there not being a solid script for the rest of the program. Lizzy's role in the entirely voice-acted series was intended to be comic relief within the team, as opposed to being a princess concerned about her Kingdom as she is in actual canon. Gotta Catch 'Em All Lizzy appears as a wealthy young Pokemon trainer in the unnamed short story collaboration between creators Genesis and Rocky K. While not a Princess or any form of royalty for that matter, she still adapts her Tropican persona. Lizzy's prize Pokemon is a Cleffa and she is very fond of contests, dancing, and shopping in this AU. Personality Before the war, Lizzy was polite, chivalrous and had very respectful manners with the hopes to learn how to be diplomatic and better construct her future kingdom. She was brought up on the idea that just because she was young, she still had a say in important decisions as long as they were presented well and educated. However, she was not born with perfection and was rather spoiled, bratty and frivolous. She also enjoyed magical things when they were meant to amuse and entertain her. After the war, Lizzy became bitter, rude and begrudging, ignoring her teaching as a sweet little lady to assert herself in the modern world. She also disapproved of anything magical after what her rival had done to her and her parents, including superpowers, supernatural things (ghosts, spirituality, etc.). This means she is one of the few characters that completely admits to their skepticism of anything and is admittedly nonreligious; however, this does not entirely make her all for science, as she still is untrusting of many artificial things and prefers to have custom, personal or hand-made anything due to its natural origins. Her status, independence, and personal appearance upkeep are still top priorities, and anyone who doesn't want to make deals with her or help her in any way will be pushed aside for those who do. Regardless of her outright social brutality, if one is on Lizzy's good side, she does give honest criticism and compliments. She does hold emotions in high regard, such as love, sadness and anger. Lizzy still holds special fantasies to herself for comfort, but this does not mean that she is as childish as she appears. Powers and Abilities Magi-Deflect When Lizzy had first met Stella the Witch, her father ordered the cat to put a spell on the family of three so that they could not be harmed or killed by any sort of magic (used by Stella or otherwise). Indirect uses of magic on objects or structures (such as knocking over a wall via a magical explosion or freezing water on a river to cause the target to slip and fall on the ice), or potions made from scratch (and not cursed in any way) are the only loopholes that can affect her now. Charms, enchantments, protection spells, harmful magic, or elemental magic cannot affect Lizzy, and it bounces off of her as if she always had an anti-magical bubble around her. The spell has a small chance of rebounding back to the user. Relationships Family Unnamed Parents, the King and Queen of the Orchid Kingdom - Although she only knew them for 10 short years, Lizzy loved her parents the most. Both her father and mother respected and understood her well, and because she was an only child, Lizzy was lucky enough to have been spoiled rotten by them. Their attention and dedication to Lizzy was as great as a child of monarchs could be, bending over backwards to make her happy and feel important. While they were not without scolding her every now and then, Lizzy understood why they did as such and happily changed her ways for them. Now that they were gone, Lizzy misses them dearly and would do anything to bring them back, but as she learns from Wrath, going back in time to save your parents could end in travesty. Friends Wrath the Hedgehog - Lizzy's first and only major love interest so far, Wrath meets the girl after literally dropping in to investigate her ancient castle with Raven. Believing her almost instantly, Wrath sympathsizes with her story and treats her with respect. It isn't until after the battle with Stella that Lizzy begins to think that he would be most fit for her partner in political matrimony. Not only would he be a valuable asset to her in physical prowess, but as a figurehead, he would boost popularity for her new reign, and potentially support a strong family. With this mindset, Lizzy falls completely in love with Wrath, but he does not return her feelings simply because he doesn't know her, nor has the time to get to know her. It is unknown how the post-''Chemical Chaos'' Wrath feels about Lizzy, seeing as he never goes out of his way to meet her in his time. It is unknown if Lizzy is the possible mother of Wrath's future daughter. Raven the Crow - Felicia the Fox - Rivals Stella the Cat - Enemies Image the Alien - Trivia * Lizzy was born and raised in a time where science was only beginning to become involved with making the food industry better and safer for Tropicans. She was warned as a child to distrust most products not made by the government. As a result, she is extremely picky when it comes to anything edible, even if she is very hungry. * While Lizzy does not possess any magical powers, she was still exposed to supernatural power and does apply to the Chaos Attraction Theory. She falls under the "gifted" category and will sometimes become attracted/drawn to beings who were either born/created with or gifted with an equal or greater amount of power/energy. The character she becomes most drawn to is Wrath, who was born with his powers, but also given more power due to his disabilities. * Next to Rocky, Wrath and Ikari, Lizzy is the fourth most used character for Alternate Universes. This may have been because Lizzy was intended for a much different purpose during her early years and the continuities were not solidified. * Lizzy has 5 out of 100 outfits completed for the 100 Dress Challenge she was featured in. Category:Characters Category:Heroes